To slay a predator
by SirGhirahim
Summary: Athelstan sees a very dangerous predator go after Gyda and does the only thing he could think of. he picks up a knife and follows. Dark parts of Athelstan's past are reviled and Ragnar and Lagertha must find a way to comfort him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

It was a good morning at the Lothbrok farm. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the weather was warm and the wind was cool. Everyone was going about their day like any other. Ragnar and Bjorn were training. Gyda was weaving. Lagertha was tending to the animals. And Athelstan was washing clothes down by the Fjord.

When Athelstan returned to the farm Ragnar, Bjorn and Lagertha were back inside the house. He Walked back to the house and saw familiar gleam of Ragnar's dagger. He had left it on a barrel...again. He was always forgetting his dagger and yet he said it was his favourite. Athelstan huffed as he picked it up.

He walked in the house and saw Ragnar sitting at the table. He was a bit dirty from training with Bjorn but he was happy.

Athelstan placed Ragnar dagger on the table in front of him.

"Did you forget your dagger?" Lagertha asked

"Again? Yes he did" Athelstan told her with a smirk

Ragnar just shrugged his shoulders and put his dagger back on is belt "Thank you Athelstan"

"Honestly Ragnar, you'd forget you own head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders" Athelstan joked

Lagertha laughed and Bjorn snorted at this.

Athelstan put the washing down on the counter and jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Such disrespect should be punished priest" Ragnar said and nibbled on Athelstan's ear

"Ah! Ragnar stop" Athelstan protested as he tried to wriggle out of Ragnar's grasp

"I think we should go outside and do some training" Ragnar said. He picked up Athelstan and took him outside, ignoring Athelstan's protests.

Bjorn scoffed at his father's actions and went back to eating. He didn't know why he coddled the priest so much.

Lagertha noticed Athelstan was always surprised when Ragnar had put his hands on him. Even if he knew it was him. There were times when he would be startled and other times he didn't dare move. But she just guessed that it was because he was so timid and never gave it a second thought.

Ragnar took Athelstan to the spot where he and Bjorn trained and handed him a shield "Today we shall work on your defence"

"Ragnar I have other chores to do" Athelstan said

"You forget priest I'm in charge here and I say they can wait. Now hold up your shield" Ragnar laughed

Athelstan did as he was told and raised the shield.

After a few minutes Lagertha, Bjorn and Gyda came to watch them train. Another thing Lagertha noticed about Athelstan was he always tried his best, even if he was no good. He was not very good and fighting or defending but he always got back up and tried again. It was admirable in a way, a lot of other people would have given up. The kids were always amused when Athelstan and Ragnar trained, Gyda said that one day Athelstan might knock over her father and waited patiently for the day it would happen. Bjorn just like watching Athelstan fail.

An hour went by before Ragnar said they could stop. Athelstan and Ragnar were a little out of breath and a little sweaty "Let's go to the Fjord to wash up" Ragnar said as he clapped Athelstan on shoulder and lead him away.

When they reached the Fjord Ragnar stripped off his clothes and dived in the water. He turned back to Athelstan who was sitting on the river edge washing his face "Will you not join me Athelstan?" Ragnar asked playfully.

"I'm alright thanks" he replied

Ragnar swam over to him and grabbed his wrist "Come join me priest"

"Ragnar I'm fine"

Ragnar tugged his arm playfully and pulling him forward a little bit "You always keep yourself covered, why are you so shy?"

"I-I'm not shy I'm just...I um" Athelstan stuttered

Ragnar felt Athelstan's pulse race and decided that enough was enough. He let go of his wrist and swam away from him. He saw Athelstan relax and continued to wash his hands. Ragnar had noticed that Athelstan seemed to panic when he touched him for a prolonged amount of time. It disappointed him because he wanted nothing more than to touch him, in a million different ways. To see his pale skin to caress it, by Odin he wanted him. But Athelstan stuck to his vows and Ragnar had let him.

 _'Rape him'_ people would tell him _'It would be easy'_ they would say _'Just take him'_ they would encourage. He would listen to what they would say but he would never take their advice. He would never hurt his dove.

"Go back to your chores when you're done" Ragnar told him

"Alright" Athelstan replied

Athelstan went back to the house first and continued with his chores. Ragnar followed soon after and continued with his day.

This is how things were for months. Normal and everyone was one happy. Until one day something upset this balance and changed everyone.

It was Autumn now, the weather was starting to get colder and people were making preparations for the upcoming winter. During this time Lagertha sold blankets she and Gyda made. And with the money brought extra food to put into storage. Hunting was impossible during the winter as the cold weather drove away any wild life.

People came from all over to buy the blankets. No one knew how but Lagertha made the best blankets for winter and her daughter was following in her footsteps. Athelstan was more than happy to help Lagertha hand out the blankets. Lagertha was happy for his willingness to help.

When it started to get dark Athelstan locked up the shed and went back to the house. He noticed a dagger resting on the bench outside. Bjorn he sighed and picked it up. He went back inside and locked the door. He found Bjorn and gave him back his dagger.

"You left your dagger outside?" Lagertha asked

Bjorn looked at her sheepishly.

"Like father like son, right Lagertha" Athelstan said

"Yes Athelstan" she agreed

Athelstan went to his room to take the weight off his feet, unaware he was being followed. He yawned and stretched his tired muscles. He started to take off his shirt when a gasp from behind him made him turn around. He saw the Ragnar was watching in the doorway. He pulled his shirt back on as quickly as he could.

"Ragnar what? I mean is something wrong?" he asked

Ragnar approached Athelstan and hugged him. He felt Athelstan stiffen in his arms but he didn't let go "Athelstan" he whispered and kissed his neck.

Athelstan was breathing loudly and starting to panic _'No not again. Not again please'_ his mind begged as images of the past went though his mind. Images of a man with dark brown hair, eyes of fire and hands of the devil made him faint.

Ragnar felt Athelstan go limp in his arms and call out for Lagertha. She came rushing in to see Ragnar holding a passed out Athelstan.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked him over

"I don't know he was fine a moment ago"

"What did you do?"

"I just hugged him"

"You've hugged him before and he's never passed out. What else did you do?" she knew he had done something else and she was going to make him tell her

"I just...All I did was kiss his neck" he confessed

"Why would you do that?" she hissed

"I saw him taking off his shirt and his skin Lagertha, it was so soft and flawless"

Lagertha wanted to slap some sense into her husband but she had to deal with Athelstan first "Help me with him"

Ragnar put Athelstan on his bed as Lagertha checked him over "He'll be fine in the morning" she said. She turned to her husband "We must speak" she hissed

Ragnar knew he was deep shit when she talked to him like that. They went into their bedroom and talked.

"What did you think you were doing Ragnar?" she asked

"I don't know Lagertha. He's so tempting and-and he always covered up. So when I saw him almost shirtless I just lost myself" he explained

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She couldn't believe how stupid her husband could be "Ragnar how could you be so foolish you know what he is like when it comes to such things" she huffed. And then something crossed her mind "But why would it make him faint?" she asked

Ragnar thought about what she had just said. Why would a small kiss make him faint? Unless...

"Ragnar you don't think, that..." Lagertha really didn't have the strength to finish her sentence

It all made sense to Ragnar now. The way he acted when Ragnar made physical contact with him, how he always kept himself covered, how shy he was about his body. It all made sense. Ragnar clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Whoever had harmed his dove would pay.

"Ragnar, there's nothing we can do. It's in his past and whoever it was is probably in England" Lagertha said. She wanted to get her hands on whoever it was as well but she knew that it may be impossible.

 _'His past?'_ Ragnar thought "Maybe we could get him to tell us about it" he suggested

"He passed out when you kissed him, imagine what would happen if you made him talk about it. I know it's hard to think about but we need to leave it" she said sadly

Ragnar agreed with her reluctantly. But he would not really drop the subject. Maybe he could trick Athelstan into telling him somehow.

When Athelstan woke up he could hardly remember anything. He sat up groggily and rubbed his head. What happened last night? He got up and went to the kitchen and only found Gyda there.

"Gyda..." he said hoarsely

Gyda looked at Athelstan wide eyed "Athelstan your awake. Mum said you were sick"

"I'm sick?" he asked confused. He didn't remember getting sick.

"You were asleep for a long time. You missed breakfast and we will be having dinner in two hours"

Athelstan was surprised he had been allowed to sleep that long.

"Wait here I'll get mum" she said. She ran out the door shouting for her parents.

Athelstan stood where he was in a daze. he didn't remember much of last night it seemed like some sort of strange dream. He heard footsteps and then voices come into the house.

"Athelstan" Ragnar said "Are you alright"

"I think so"

"Athelstan what do you remember?" Lagertha asked

"Not much. I remember giving Bjorn his dagger, we laughed about him being like Ragnar and I remember going to my room I can't remember much after that. What happened?"

"You passed out. Thankfully Ragnar caught you and put you to bed"

"Why did I faint"

"You were obviously over worked" she lied

Athelstan believed her. It would explain why he couldn't remember anything. She made him something to eat and told him to rest for the day.

He rested for awhile but didn't stop doing his chores. He didn't feel right letting everyone else work while he just sat around. He felt lazy so after a while he started his chores. Ragnar and Lagertha tried to stop him but he insisted. Ragnar stuck close to him for rest of the day which he didn't mind.

While Lagertha, Gyda and Bjorn were selling blankets. Ragnar and Athelstan sat by the edge of the Fjord. Ragnar had a plan to try and get information out of Athelstan. But he had to be sneaky.

"How about a story Athelstan?" he said

"What kind of story?"

"Let me tell you about the time I caught my first fish" he told Athelstan his story and by the end of it they were both laughing.

"So let me get this straight you couldn't catch any fish, but you didn't want to disappoint your father so you stole a fish from someone's basket and put it on the end of your hook. And your father believed you?" Athelstan asked

"Yes he did" Ragnar laughed

Then Ragnar set his plan in motion "Tell me a story from your childhood Athelstan"

Athelstan stopped smiling and replied "There's not much to tell"

"Tell me anything" Ragnar pushed

Athelstan didn't want to remember his childhood so he made something up "I remember catching a toad once and scaring a girl with it"

"Really? Do tell"

Athelstan told the lie to Ragnar and it looked like he believe him "That's pretty funny. Didn't think you would do something like that to a girl"

"Well that was before I joined the monastery"

Ragnar's plan appeared to be working Athelstan was opening up to him "Tell me something else. Tell me about your family" he saw Athelstan stiffen and look away from him.

"I don't remember much. My mother died when I was young so did my father and that's when I joined the monastery. There's not much more to tell"

"How old were you?"

"Eight"

"Then you must remember something"

"Why are you pushing me?" Athelstan snapped

Ragnar wasn't surprised at Athelstan's outburst, he was pushing him a bit too far "I'm sorry. I was just curious"

"We have a saying about curiosity back in England. We say that curiosity killed the cat"

"Is that a threat?" Ragnar asked

"No. It's a warning" Athelstan said darkly "It means you might get hurt or worse if you keep prying"

Ragnar knew Athelstan wouldn't do anything to him but he stopped asking.

They sat at the water's edge the silence around them was awkward to say the least.

When it started to get dark Athelstan and Ragnar went home. Athelstan helped Lagertha cook the food while Bjorn and Gyda set the table.

Every so often Lagertha would glance at Ragnar. She knew, of course she knew. She knew that he had upset Athelstan somehow. And was going to chastise him later for it.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. All of them turned their heads towards the door. No one knocked at this hour. Ragnar grabbed his dagger just to be safe. Athelstan took Bjorn and Gyda out of the room. Lagertha grabbed a knife and nodded. Ragnar inched his way to the door and opened it.

Behind the door was a large man. He was tall, broad and had dark red hair. He smiled and "Pardon the intrusion, I know it's late. My name is Bjarni I've come from another village looking for those blankets you sell"

Lagertha and Ragnar out away their weapons and invited the man in. Lagertha offered the man a seat and she told Gyda to get some blankets. Ragnar told Athelstan to pour out another drink. Athelstan placed the drink in front of the man.

"Thank you" he said and took a big swig

"You came all the way here just for my blankets?" Lagertha asked

"Aye, my towns supply is low because the Jarl brought most of them for himself" he replied

"That's why my wife makes so many. The Jarl here does the same thing. We won't sell any to him" Ragnar explained

"That's good of you"

"I found them" Gyda said she and Bjorn came in with a few blankets in their arms. They put them down on the table for Bjarni to look at.

When Bjarni saw Gyda he smiled widely "Thank you sweet heart. Here I think I may have something for you" Bjarni searched his pockets and pulled out some sweets "There you go. One for you and one for you young man"

Bjorn and Gyda both thanked him and ate the sweets.

"So then shall we talk about prices?" he asked.

As Lagertha told Bjarni about the blankets. Ragnar noticed something strange with Athelstan. He was glaring. Athelstan never glared, not even at Floki. So why was he glaring at Bjarni? Ragnar looked at Bjarni and saw nothing wrong with him. So why? Ragnar was confused but didn't ask. He would ask Athelstan about it tomorrow morning.

When Lagertha and Bjarni had settled on a price for the blankets. Bjarni said that he would pick them up tomorrow. He said good bye and left their house.

Ragnar went to find Athelstan. He found Athelstan already asleep. He thought about waking him but Lagertha stopped him.

"Ragnar we need to talk" she said sternly

Ragnar and Lagertha went to their bedroom. It was just as Ragnar feared. Lagertha nagged his ears off about respecting other people's privacy. At least they had make up sex.

The next morning Lagertha sent Gyda and Bjorn to the shed to collect the new cloths for more blankets. Ragnar was sitting at the table. Lagertha was washing the dishes and Athelstan was sweeping up fallen leaves outside.

Athelstan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Bjarni. It was like he had seen him before but that was impossible. The more he thought about it the more he realised it was that he had met Bjarni before. It was the fact that he had seen his actions before. The way he watched Gyda. When he and Lagertha were talking he saw Bjarni's eyes lingering on her.

Athelstan's grip on the broom tightened and he grit his teeth. He had to warn Lagertha and Ragnar about Bjarni. He put the broom down and walked around the corner of the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of something, that shook him to the very core. A large shadow entering the shed.

Ragnar and Lagertha were talking in the kitchen when suddenly they heard Gyda scream. They both grabbed their knifes and ran outside. They saw Gyda running from the shed. Lagertha ran up to her and held her.

"Gyda what happened?" she asked

Gyda was shaking and shaking "In the *HIC* shed" was all she could say

"Ragnar" Lagertha didn't need to say anything else. While she took care of Gyda, Ragnar ran to the shed.

The first thing Ragnar noticed was his son lying on the ground "Bjorn! Bjorn!" he said as he patted his cheek trying to get a response. When Bjorn didn't wake, Ragnar picked him up and carried him back to the house.

He saw Lagertha comforting Gyda and he put Bjorn on his bed. He should go and get Floki but he didn't want to leave his family. Athelstan! He should send Athelstan. But where was he? He ran back outside shouting for Athelstan. But he was nowhere to be found. Where the hell...? The shed!

Ragnar raced back to the shed and saw Athelstan standing inside "Athelstan?" something was wrong. Athelstan was standing as still as a statue. Looking at the floor. When Ragnar looked down he saw what Athelstan was so transfixed on.

There was the a body on the floor. The body of Bjarni laying in a pool of his own blood. Then Ragnar noticed the dagger in Athelstan's hands. Just what the hell happened here?

Ragnar knocked the dagger out of Athelstan's hand and shook him by the shoulders "Athelstan! Athelstan! What happened? Snap out of it!"

Athelstan did move, didn't speak or even acknowledge Ragnar's presence "Damn it!" Ragnar spat he lifted Athelstan over his shoulders and carried him back to the house.

When Lagertha noticed Ragnar returning with Athelstan over his shoulders she immediately asked "What happened? Did he faint or was he hit"

"No. I thinks he's in shock" he replied as he sat Athelstan on his bed "Lagertha get Floki and a few men. Bjarni is in the shed. I think he's dead"

Lagertha gasped, she wanted to ask more but getting others here was more important. She left the house to find Floki and some of their closest friends.

Ragnar tried everything to snap Athelstan out of his daze but nothing seemed to work. This was a serious situation. He daughter was in tears, Bjorn was knocked out cold, Athelstan was like a statue and there was a dead body in his shed. What should he do?

Not much time pass before Lagertha returned. She told Floki to look at Bjorn first.

Floki said that Bjorn had taken a hit to the head from the hilt of a sword. But he would be fine. He cleaned the wound and put some sooth on it. Next he looked at Gyda. She didn't look to be hurt, she seemed more upset than anything. Finally he looked at Athelstan. He wasn't hurt but he was in shock. Floki said he would make some herb tea that would put him to sleep.

Leif came into the house and told them that Bjarni was still alive, but he would bleed out soon. Floki and Ragnar followed Leif back out to the shed. Floki said he would patch him up.

When the others asked what had happened Ragnar didn't know what to tell them. He told them what he saw. And Rollo found the whole situation suspicious. Erik agreed with him and said that Bjarni seemed to be the cause. Floki said it would be best to tie him up after he had fixed his wounds. Everyone agreed.

Ragnar went back to his house to try and find out what had happened. Floki didn't make the tea for Athelstan yet so he was still awake. Ragnar made Athelstan look at him "What happened in the shed Athelstan? Will you not answer me?"

"Don't...touch..." Athelstan whispered

"Don't touch? Don't touch what?"

Athelstan just stared at him blankly.

When Floki came back he made the herb tea for Athelstan. He wouldn't open his mouth to drink to the tea so Ragnar and Floki forced him to. When he was asleep they left the room and gathered in the kitchen.

Everyone began arguing about what had happened and what to do next. But without any knowledge about what had really happened there was nothing they could do. Floki said they should ask Gyda but Lagertha didn't want to upset her. Ragnar said they had no other choice. They would ask her but they would be gentle about it.

Lagertha held her daughter close and asked what had happened.

"Bjarni he-he came into the shed and attacked Bjorn. He hit him in the head. They he grabbed me and-and I can't" that's all she could say before she started to cry again. Lagertha said that it was enough information to keep Bjarni tied up, but they needed to know the full story. And the only one who could tell them anything was Athelstan. Floki said that the tea would make him sleep for six hours. So they would have to wait.

Four hours later Bjorn woke up. He said he had a banging headache. He didn't know what had happened because he was knocked out. Ragnar told him and Bjorn said they should kill Bjarni. Ragnar wanted to but they needed to know what happened.

Two and a half hours went by until Athelstan woke up. He tried to stand up but fell over. The thud caught the others attention. Ragnar helped him off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Ragnar what happened?" he said

"That's what we want to know" he replied

"I had a terrible nightmare" Athelstan said

Ragnar looked at him a little unsettled "Athelstan...I don't think it was a nightmare"

Athelstan looked at him as the colour drained from his face. He remembered what had happened. He remembered what he had done. He felt sick. Then he remembered "Gyda" he whispered "Ragnar where's Gyda and Bjorn?" he panicked

"She's fine. She in her room asleep. And Bjorn is drinking some medicine. Athelstan what happened in the shed?"

Memories of what he had done flashed through his mind. He started to shake and panic.

"Athelstan calm down" Ragnar said

"But I...Ragnar it think I killed him"

"No you didn't. Bjarni is still alive"

Athelstan was relieved that he had not taken a life but was that really a good thing?

"Athelstan, what happened?"

"Oh Ragnar I'm so sorry I should have said something sooner" Athelstan apologised

"About what?" he asked confused

"About Bjarni. I knew something seemed off about him and when I saw him going into the shed, I-I oh god"

Ragnar held Athelstan close and rubbed his back "Athelstan I know it must be hard, but you need to calm down and tell me what happened"

Athelstan took in a deep breath and started his story "Alright. I was outside sweeping away the dead leaves. But all I could think about was Bjarni and how strange he was acting last night. I finally decided to come and tell you about him, when I saw him entering the shed. I know that Bjorn and Gyda were in there and he had no business going in there. So I grabbed your dagger that you left outside again and went after him. I saw Bjorn lying on the floor and I thought he was dead. I looked further into the shed and I saw Bjarni he was, he was..." Athelstan felt a lump in his throat but he continued "He was holding Gyda against the wall, with his hand around her mouth, so she couldn't scream" his eyes were beginning to water but he kept going "He was going to rape her. So I stabbed him and let her get away. I was so shocked that I couldn't move" Athelstan finished his story and time seemed to stop and he waited for any response from Ragnar.

Ragnar was shocked, disgusted, angry and relieved all at the same time. How could he have let such a monster into his home. Bjarni he would pay for this, he would make him pay or better yet Lagertha would make him pay. They suddenly he realised that Athelstan had saved her. Athelstan had defied his God to save Gyda. The small priest had just become a big hero.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan into the tightest hug he could and thanked him profusely. Ragnar felt something warm and wet on his shoulder, he realised that Athelstan was crying. Why?

He stopped hugging him and asked "Why are you crying? You saved Gyda. The Gods smile at your actions. You should be happy"

"I not sorry about what I did. Not even my God could forgive such a man or his actions. I'm just upset that I saw that and I remembered..." Athelstan stopped he sentence and looked away

"Remembered what?" Ragnar asked. Athelstan didn't reply.

Ragnar didn't press this time. He told Athelstan to stay in his room and rest, while he and the others took care Bjarni. He went back into the kitchen to explain what had happened. He took one look at his wife's face and knew that she knew.

Lagertha had overheard their conversation. Her face looked calm but there was a storm brewing inside her that only Bjarni's death would calm. She waited for Ragnar to tell everyone one else what Athelstan had told him and then, oh then justice would be done.

Ragnar explained what Bjarni had tried to do and everyone flew into a rage, saying how he should be dealt with. Even Bjorn wanted a say.

Lagertha told everyone to calm down and yes they would deal with Bjarni but they must do it though the law, to make sure he would suffer. Everyone went quiet. Lagertha told Erik, Leif and Rollo to take Bjarni to the prison and inform the Jarl about what happened. They did so gladly and if Bjarni was a little bit beaten up when he got there no one would say anything. Soon the others left and only Ragnar, Lagertha and Bjorn were left in the kitchen.

"Let me cut him to pieces dad" Bjorn said enraged "He deserves it"

"Bjorn I will as the Jarl to grant us the right and if he says yes then you may cut him as much as you like. Just leave some for the rest of us" Ragnar replied. His response made Bjorn smile.

The Right Ragnar was talking about was, if a man or woman wrongs a family in such a way then the members of the family were given the right to kill that person in any way they saw fit.

"What about the priest?" Bjorn asked "He saved Gyda didn't he?"

"Yes. An act he will be thanked for it" Lagertha said

Ragnar didn't look so sure and Lagertha noticed.

"What is wrong?" she asked him

"Somehow he knew about Bjarni" he said "He was going to tell us about him this morning, but when he saw him going into the shed he didn't get a chance"

"How did he know?" she asked but she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I saw him last night glaring at Bjarni when he came. I was going to ask him why but he was already asleep. When he was telling about what he did he said he remembered, but wouldn't say what. Lagertha I think someone did _that_ to him. Maybe that's how he knew"

Lagertha swallowed the lump in her throat. All the pieces of the puzzle fitted together. How Athelstan always acted when Ragnar would touch him, it must have brought back memories. She wanted to go and see to him but it was best he was left alone to rest.

The house was quiet for the rest of the day. Nobody barley spoke to each other, they didn't know what to say. Gyda and Bjorn were taken care of by Lagertha. And Athelstan was taken care of by Ragnar. They didn't hear any news about Bjarni until the next morning.

The jarl had requested their presence to talk about the fate Bjarni. Ragnar asked Erik to stay and watch over Athelstan while they were gone. They agreed last night that Athelstan had been through enough and decided to leave him behind. They left the house and went o face the man they would enjoy killing.

When Athelstan woke up he noticed how quiet the house was. His legs felt like jelly when he tried stand up "Hello?" he said as he walk through the house.

"Nice to see your awake" a voice said making him jump "Easy lad"

"Oh Erik it's just you. Where is everyone?" he asked

"Gone to see the Jarl about the fate Bjarni"

"Oh I see" Athelstan had learned that Erik was a good man but he a bit difficult to talk to.

"You look pale. Let's get you something to eat and drink" he said as he led him into the kitchen

Lagertha had already prepared some food for them both. Erik grabbed a few items of food and put them on the table. He and Athelstan tucked into the food until Athelstan asked him a question.

"What will happen to Bjarni?"

"He will be put on trail and judged. With all the evidence and witnesses I have no doubt he will be found guilty"

"And then what?"

"Well he would be executed but Ragnar has asked the Jarl for his family to have the right to decide how he dies. Hopefully he gets that right"

After they had ate Athelstan offered to clean up but Erik would have none of it. He ushered Athelstan back to bed and told him wait for the Lothbrok's to return.

A few hours went by until they returned home. The trail went better than expected. Bjarni was found guilty and they were granted the right. When they came home they shared the good news with Erik who congratulated them. He told them Athelstan was in his room and left.

When Ragnar went to check on him he found the room empty. He told Lagertha who told him not to worry. She suggested that he go on check down by the Fjord, it was usually where Athelstan would go.

Ragnar did as Lagertha told him and went to the Fjord and as usual she was right, there sitting at the water's edge was Athelstan. Ragnar had to be cautious and not upset him. He had been thought so much so a little bit of compassion was needed. He approached him and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine...I guess" he replied

Ragnar was not convinced "Athelstan something happened to you when you were young. Something like this. That's why you acted so strange whenever I touched you. And why you fainted when I kissed you" he confessed he knew what was wrong

Athelstan didn't act shocked or upset he just looked at Ragnar and replied "Yes"

Ragnar was surprised by Athelstan's sudden confession. He was never normally this blunt "Athelstan I am so grateful for what you have done for my family. Nothing in the world could make me forget this. And I don't even know how to repay you"

"Will you listen?" he asked

"Listen to what?" Ragnar asked confused

"My story"

Ragnar realised what he meant "You don't have to tell me"

"I want to"

Ragnar sat a little closer to him and opened his ears.

"It started when my mother died. I was four. My father would drink a lot. When he got drunk he started to come into my room. He tell me things like 'How I was a good boy' and 'Never tell anyone' it went on for about four years. One night he got so drunk he fell down the stone stairs in the market and died. When he died I was taken away from my home and given to the monastery"

Ragnar could feel his eyes sting with tears. His own father did that to him it made Ragnar feel sick. Ragnar wanted to hold Athelstan and comfort him. But he held back in case he set Athelstan off.

"I'm so sorry Athelstan if I had known..." Ragnar felt Athelstan curl up in his chest. He wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin in Athelstan's hair and cradled him "If you want to cry you can" he told him.

"No. It's ok. It doesn't bother me anymore" he replied

Surely that was not true. There was no way anyone could be over such a thing "How could you be? Athelstan you were..."

"I was bothered by it for so long, but now after what I did with Bjarni I feel like a great weight has been lifted"

"Truly?"

"Yes" Athelstan gently kissed Ragnar on the lips and smiled at him.

Ragnar smiled back and continued to hold him for as long as he needed to.

The next day Ragnar, Lagertha and Bjorn left to take care Bjarni. They left Athelstan and Gyda at home. Gyda was still recovering and the bruises where Bjarni had held her were showing. Ragnar and Lagertha were going to make Bjarni suffer.

Athelstan and Gyda spend most of the doing chores. Gyda followed him around like duckling, she wouldn't leave his side. Which was understandable. He let her do what she wanted all day.

It was dark when the others came home. Gyda was fast asleep and Athelstan was clearing away the dishes. He smiled when they returned.

"Welcome home" he greeted warmly "How did it go?"

"It went well Bjarni is dead and we got our revenge" Lagertha replied

Athelstan nodded in acknowledgment.

"Time for bed Bjorn"

Bjorn looked exhausted. He didn't even argue, he went straight to bed.

Athelstan was left alone with Ragnar and Lagertha, which was just what he wanted. He had been thinking about a certain question all day and now was his chance to ask them.

"Ragnar, Lagertha can I ask you something"

Ragnar and Lagertha looked at each other before replying "Of course"

"Well it's about, um, your offer"

"Offer?" Ragnar asked

"About...joining you" he said timidly

Ragnar and Lagertha soon realised what he meant "You don't have feel obliged to join us" Lagertha told him.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant like, just for some company" he clarified

They both smiled at him softly. Lagertha cupped his cheeks and told he could join them if he wished and nothing needed to happen.

The three of them snuggled down under the covers. Athelstan was in between Ragnar and Lagertha. Both of their arms wrapped around him and he felt safe. Athelstan made a bold move to kiss them both. And they returned gladly.

"Athelstan do you think that one day you'll be comfortable going further with us?" Ragnar asked

Lagertha rolled her eyes and smacked Ragnar on his arm.

"Not right now. It's too soon. But maybe someday we could...go further" he replied

Ragnar and Lagertha smiled. They were happy their dove was happy and felt safe with them. And one day they would show him how much they loved him.

 **Author's note: I anyone is a fan of the Vampire chronicles, interview with the vampire. I have written a fanfic about it on AO3. it a retelling of Lestat's piano scene. I wrote two versions of it and in both version Lestat hunt's down Louis and punishes him.**


End file.
